


Drink Me

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Harley has always had a hard time with decisions.  Ivy just wants to her make this one and stick with it.





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2013, moving over before Tumblr implodes.

“This, my dear, is the first in a long line of celebratory toasts that we shall make in honor of you finally dumping that ass of a clown.”

Harley made a face at her glass.  "I’m just not sure about this lumpy stuff, Red.“

Ivy looked at her, the statuesque pose stiffening.  "It’s good for you.  It’ll give you the determination you need to stick with it.”

“But I don't  _know_ , Ivy,” Harley whined.  "Maybe I don't  _wanna_  stick with it.“

Ivy slouched out of her pose, her back curling in low rage.  "Harley.  What have I told you about decisions?”

Harley rolled her eyes.  "That I should stick to them once they’re decided, and I shouldn’t go back to the Joker.“

"Exactly.”  Ivy flopped down on the vine bed they shared.  "So stick with it and drink your damn juice.“

With a small nod, Harley took a sip, wrinkling her nose as she chewed one of the green lumps.  It actually wasn’t all that bad once she got used to it, and she took two more drinks before looking back at Ivy, who had curled around herself in annoyance.  "Aw, don’t pout, Red!  Look, I almost finished it.”

She didn’t look.  "That’s nice, Harl.“

Harley pursed her lips.  She knew how Ivy could get when she got all pouty and thorny.  Slowly, she crawled across the vines to Ivy.  "Hey, Red,” she said in a sing-songy tone.  "If you finish this toast, maybe we could start on another one.  I know something else I’d like to drink.“

The corner of Ivy’s mouth twitched.  "Oh yeah?  You might have to work a little harder to get it.”

Harley grinned, readying herself to pounce.  "Honey, when I’ve made a decision, I stick to it.  So why don’t you come here and give me some sugar?“


End file.
